1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flange forming drill means for drilling a hole in a pipe or a like wall and for forming a flange or collar around the hole, said means comprising a drill rod to be mounted on a rotating machine and forming means connected to the rod, whereby said forming means can, after the hole has been drilled, be extended below the hole edges by turning an adjusting means turnably mounted around the drill rod.
2. Background Art
A flange forming drill means for forming a hole in a pipe with an upturned peripheral flange is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,038. This apparatus has proved to be very useful whenever it is necessary to make a flanged hole in the side of a pipe, e.g. for connecting a branch pipe.